I Love You Too
by Yun Ran Livianda
Summary: Rock Lee suka pada Neji, ia meminta bantuan pada Sasuke dan Naruto untuk membantunya mendapatkan hati sang pujaan. Sebuah fic aneh. Humor pertamaku. Nggak pinter milih judul. Warn : Yaoi, boys love. NejiLee slight SasuNaru. Oneshot RnR Please.


**WARNING :**

**OOC, typo(s), Yaoi, BL, GaJe bin absurd, aneh binti abal, dkk.**

**GUG SUKA INI? NGGAK MUNGKIN, KAN BELUM DIBACA!**

**JADI BACA AJA DULU!**

**BOLEH FRAME TAPI HARUS SOPAN!**

**INGAT.!**

**SLUMAN SLUMUN SLAMET (?)**

"Ku mohon Naru.. Ku mohon.. Hanya kalian yang bisa membantuku.."

"Ta-tapi, kenapa kami alis tebal?" Naruto menatap pemuda berseragam ketat yang berlutut dihadapannya. Bak pangeran melamar seorang putri.

"Karena kau dan Sasuke adalah pasangan paling romantis dan langgeng yang aku kenal" masih dengan memasang ekspresi kucing yang dibuang Lee berusaha meyakinkan Naruto. Ah, jangan lupakan kedua tangan Naruto yang masih digenggam olehnya.

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang berdiri di kirinya ingin mengetahui apa pendapat sang kekasih mengenai permintaan Rock Lee. Sasuke yang sedari tadi menatap Lee datar menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Hn"

Dan muncul sebulir besar keringat di belakang kepala Naruto saat mendapatkan mata Sasuke SEDIKIT berkaca-kaca. Rupanya Sasuke masih memiliki hati hingga bersedia membantu 'Mahkluk Luar err.. Binasa (?)' di hadapan sang Dobe.

'Kupikir kau akan cemburu seperti biasanya dan melarangku dekat-dekat dengan alis tebal. Teme, kau memang berhati lembut' Naruto malah terpesona dengan sifat Sasuke yang author pikir sangat OOC itu.

"YOHS! SUDAH KUPUTUSKAN! KAMI AKAN MEMBANTUMU ALIS TEBAL!" berkobarlah api dimata Naruto.

"ARIGATOU NARUTO!" mengalirlah sudah air 'keramat' dari mata sang pemuda yang memiliki model rambut ala mangkuk ramen milik Ichiraku Ramen.

Lee berdiri dan hendak memeluk (baca : menerjang) Naruto. Namun naas, Sasuke yang menyadari pergerakan Lee segera mengamankan sang kekasih dalam pelukan hangatnya. Membiarkan Rock Lee menempel pada dinding perpustakaan menemani beberapa cicak yang Sasuke bahkan author sendiri tak mengetahui keberadaannya.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : NejiLee slight SasuNaru**

**Genre : Romance (?), Humor (?)**

**Yun Ran Livianda**

**Present..**

"Bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa jatuh cinta pada Neji?" tanya Naruto pada pemuda di depannya.

Kini Naruto, Sasuke dan Rock Lee berada di ruangan serba orange. Dimana lagi kau bukan di kamar si pirang? Yup, setelah kejadian 'romantis' tadi pagi di perpustakaan sekolah mereka memilih menjadikan tempat ini sebagai 'markas' sementara untuk menyusun rencana kedepan, ngg.. atau tepatnya hanya satu orang, karena sepulang sekolah tadi Rock Lee langsung menyeret Sasuke dan Naruto ke tempat yang bahkan belum pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya.

"Aku dan Neji sudah berteman sejak di TK" Lee tersenyum kecil. "Kami berteman baik. Neji selalu menjagaku dan menomer satukan ku dalam segala hal. Tapi semenjak masuk kelas 2 SMA dia berubah. Dia mulai menjauhiku. Itu menyakitkanku, karena entah sejak kapan aku menyukainya, aku mencintainya." Rock Lee meletakkan kepalan tangan kanan di dada. "Aku sudah berulang kali menyangkalnya, namun tetap saja. Ini seperti teka-teki yang sudah jelas jawabannya." Lee menunduk. "Ha-ah.. Seperti pertanyaan 'Apa yang ada di belakang api dan di tengah air?' sudah jelaskan kalau jawabannya 'i'.."

Sasuke langsung sweatdrop ria mendengar perumpamaan Rock Lee yang sama sekali tak nyabung itu. Sedang Naruto..

"I?" Naruto membuka mulutnya dan melirik keatas mencoba mencari adakah bolam diatas kepalanya. Ya, pose berpikir.

"Ikan bakar?" tanyanya pada Lee tanpa dosa.

Lee menatap Naruto datar, bentuk ekspresi 'shock'nya atas kinerja otak penolongnya.

"Ck. Dobe!" komentar Sasuke

"Salah ya? Tunggu biar kupikirkan!" Naruto mengapit dagunya diantara jempol dan jari telunjuk tangan kanan, pose berpikir keras.

Sasuke hendak membuka mulutnya memberitahukan apa maksud dari ucapan Rock Lee saat melihat asap keluar dari kepala Naruto, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat Naruto berseru..

"Aku tahu!"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Tak percuma 4 tahun menjadi kekasihnya jika Naruto bisa 'sedikit' pintar.

"Pasti ikan mandi!" ucap Naruto mantap.

**GUBRAKK**

Sasuke langsung jumpdrop dengan khusuk saat kalimat itu keluar dari mulut dobe-nya. Sedang Rock Lee refleks mengingat suatu adegan pada salah satu cartoon favoritnya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pipi serta menggerak-gerakkannya seperti insang dengan bibir yang maju kedepan Lee mengatakan hal yang ke-absurd-lannya sama dengan kelakuannya.

"Sabun.. Sabun.." setelah itu Lee tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memukul-mukul lantai.

"Usuratonkanchi! Kau itu dobe sekali!"

"Otakku memang kecil" hina Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Airmata sudah menggenang dan siap meluncur dari pelupuk matanya.

Melihat Naruto seperti itu Sasuke merasa menyesal. Sasuke menghela nafas sesaat sebelum mengacak rambut pirang mataharinya. "Tak apa kalau otakmu kecil, asal cintamu padaku sangat besar."

Perkataan Sasuke yang author yakin adalah hasil dari belajar pada ahlinya (diriku) sukses menimbulkan rona merah yang tak bisa dibilang tipis pada wajah tan Naruto.

Sasuke yang gemas melihatnya mengecup bibir mungil Naruto. Namun sebelum ciuman itu semakin memanas kedua insan yang menjadi kekasih sejak kelas 2 SMP itu merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang. Aura hitam keungu-unguan keluar dari Lee yang duduk memeluk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menunduk.

"L-Le-Lee?" Naruto tampak amat sangat ragu untuk menganggu manusia penuh semangat masa mudah yang tengah pundung itu.

Mendengar namanya disebut Lee mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kedua penolongnya. "Hisk.. Kalian tega- Hisk.. Sekali bermesra- Hisk.. -an di depanku- Hisk.. Saat seperti- Hisk.. -ini.."

Dan pemandangan yang ada di depan mata mereka menciptakan sebulir keringat yang besar di kepala Sasuke serta Naruto karena Lee.. Menangis. Oh, ya. Tolong jangan lupakan 2 lembar kertas berwarna putih yang dirobek memanjang dan ditempelkan pada masing-masing pipi Rock Lee tepat dibawa mata dengan doubletapes hingga tampak seperti menangis ala air terjun serta bibir bawah yang bergerak-gerak persis diiklan 'Truk aja gandengan, masa om enggak?'.

Yare-yare..

* * *

Hari masih pagi tapi Rock Lee sudah berdiri di trotoar tepi taman karena jalan ini adalah satu-satunya jalan dari rumahnya menuju sekolah. Jalan yang sejak dahulu dilewati bersama dengan orang yang kini menjauhinya.

Dengan masih senam mulut yang dilakukannya lebih dari satu jam ia berdiri disana masih menunggu orang itu, temannya sejak kecil, orang yang dicintainya, Hyuuga Neji.

Rock Lee segera membuang permen karet-alat senam mulut-nya yang sudah tawar ketempat sampah terdekat. Lalu Lee bersembunyi dibalik pohon saat melihat Neji dari kejauhan dan memeriksa semua perlengkapannya. Yaitu senjata 'tempur' yang diberikan Naruto padanya kemarin sore.

**FLASH BACK ON**

"Senjata pertama, SENYUM!" ucap Naruto dengan penekanan pada kata senyum.

Dengan sangat keras Naruto mengajari Lee tersenyum manis ala uke, bukannya berhasil tapi malah Naruto dan Lee yang kalang kabut karena Sasuke terus saja mimisan saat Naruto mencontohkan 'senyum manis'. #poor Sasu

Akhirnya setelah tampar sana-sini pipi Lee bisa lebih lentur dan bisa tersenyum manis ala Rock Lee Uke (?). Memang tak lebih manis dari senyum Naruto (bagi Sasuke) tapi setidaknya Lee bisa melupakan senyum kemilaunya dan mendapat 10 jempol dari Sasuke. Kebetulan hari itu jari tangan Sasuke jempol semua #Chidori *tepared*

"Sebaiknya besok pagi sebelum melakukan pertempuran kau kunyah permen karet, itu akan membantu melenturkan otot pipimu." nasehat Naruto.

"Fight!" jawab Lee semangat.

"Senjata kedua, INI!" Naruto menyerahkan sesuatu pada Lee.

Melihat kedua alis tebal Lee berkerut maka dengan baik hati Sasuke menjelaskan. "Kau itu hiperaktif seperti dobe, jadi kau membutuhkan itu."

"Jadi kau juga pakai ini Naruto?"

"Tentu saja! Karena itulah Sasuke betah lama-lama ada didekatku! Iyakan, 'Suke?"

Hal itu membuat Lee memusatkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke. Maka wajah merona merahlah yang menjawabnya.

"Yosh! Terimakasih banyak Naruto!"

"Dan sebagai jimat keberuntungan, gantungkan pita dengan warna keburuntunganmu pada hp-mu."

**FLASH BACK OFF**

'Penampilan, seragam? Check!  
Pita hijau pada hp? Check  
Senyum? Check  
Berikutnya, senjata kedua, senjata utama!'

Rock Lee mengobrak-abrik isi tas slempangnya demi mencari benda pemberian Naruto. Setelah ketemu, ia memakainya. Mengharuskannya membuka kancing teratas seragamnya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam baju secara bergantian.

"DEODORANT? CHECK!"

Saat Lee keluar dari persembunyiannya ternyata Neji sudah melewatinya. Membuat Lee berada dibelakang Neji.

"Oi, Neji" sapa Lee berharap Neji akan berhenti dan menantinya. Tapi itu hanya sekedar harapan. Lee setengah berlari menghampiri Neji.

"Ohayou! Hari ini kau tak membawa sepeda ya?" Lee membuka pembicaraan setelah berjalan sejajar dengan Neji.

"Tidak." jawab Neji datar sedatar datarnya sukses memunculkan kedutan halus didahi Lee yang tertutupi poni.

"Oh, begitu ya? Padahal aku ingin dibonceng olehmu" kata Lee tanpa berpikir sambil tersenyum.

'Manis' puji Neji dalam hati.

"Maaf, aku sedang ada janji" ucap Neji lagi-lagi datar dan mengambil langkah lebih panjang-panjang. Dan hal itu membuat Lee berhenti ditempat (grak) dengan aura hitam kemerah-merahan keluar dari tubuhnya dan tak tertinggal sepasang tanduk berada dikepalanya.

"Hyuuga Neji, lihat saja nanti. Akan kubuat kau bertekuktulut dihadapanku" ucapnya dengan nada yang err.. menyeramkan.

Author yakin Lee tak akan berkata demikian jika sempat melihat rona merah yang tak bisa dibilang tipis bertengger dengan manis diwajah sang Hyuuga.

* * *

"Hisk.. Hisk.."

"Sudahlah alis tebal, jangan menangis.."

"Tapi Naru hisk.. Dia mengacuhkanku hisk.. Bayangkan saja hisk.. Kalau Sasuke mengacuhkanmu.. Hisk.."

Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pemuda dalam dekapannya beralih menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya. 'Kalau Sasuke mengacuhkanku?' Naruto membayangkan Sasuke berjalan didepannya dengan membiarkan para gadis-gadis memeluk kedua lengannya dan tak memperdulikan Naruto yang diejek dan dibully oleh gadis lain. Membayangkan cerita yang ber-genre Hurt/Comfort itu membuat airmata siap meluncur dari permata sapphiernya.

"Sakitt.." lirih Naruto.

Sasuke menghela nafas. 'Sejak kapan perasaan dobe jadi sensitif begitu?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Dan biar ia cari sendiri jawabnya, dibawah langit, didasar kolam, teka-teki alam #plakk sok puitis cinn~ *bencesmode*

"Besok ada pertemuan rutin OSIS kan? pagi-pagi sekali datanglah kerumahku akan kubantu sebisaku." ya, apa yang dilakukan Sasuke disini tentu untuk dobe-channya *matablinkblink*

"Apa hubungannya TEME!?" suara cetar nan membahana anti badai milik Naruto masuk kedalam telinga Lee dan membuat sesuatu yang disebut rumah siput disana pecah, mengharuskan sang siput mencari rumah baru. #**ngawuroi** Otomatis sang empuh semakin menangis menjerit-jerit menahan rasa sakit. Airmatanyapun tak lagi menyerupai air terjun, tapi berubah ria menjadi air mancur. -_-

"Ck, dobe! Dan kau Lee, BERHENTI MENANGIS!"

Hening.

Tepat setelah Sasuke berteriak menggunakan Toa Super Sonic comotan miliknya suasana menjadi hening. Bahkan semua aktifitas yang dilakukan ratusan bahkan ribuan individu di Konoha Higt School pun berhenti secara serempak.

'Hebat! Tak percuma aku mengambil ini di kamar baka aniki. Aku memang ganteng!' batin Sasuke kagum bin narsis dan membuat author swaetdrop sejenak. Kenapa sejenak? Ya karena itu sifat asli Sasuke. #ditendangSasu

"Ehkem!" Sasuke mencoba mencairkan suasana "Besok akan ku ubah sedikit penampilanmu, agar terlihat menarik dimata ketua OSIS kita. Khukhukhukhu.."

Naruto dan Rock Lee menelan ludah mereka secara paksa dan bersamaan saat melihat seringai tak wajar pada wajah pucat Sasuke.

.

**Ditempat lain..**

"Ha-hah-haH-HADJUIHHHH!"

"Ne-Neji-nii.. Kau tak apa?" tanya sepupu Neji yang satu kelas dengannya.

"SYUUTTTHH-" *Author : Hoek* "Tak apa Hinata.." jawab Neji setelah menarik sesuatu yang keluar dari hidungnya.

'Ganteng-ganteng kok jorok!?' suara Hinata dalam hati.

* * *

**Esok hari..  
****Ruang Osis**

Seorang pemuda pirang memasuki ruang OSIS yang sudah ramai. Mengedarkan pandangannya mencari kekasihnya. Ya, sejak kemarin pulang sekolah Sasuke tak menghubunginya karena sibuk mempersiapan segala hal-entah apa itu- untuk membantu Rock Lee.

"Hei, Naruto!"

"Yo, Kiba!" Naruto menghampiri Kiba yang sudah berkumpul dengan beberapa teman lain. Ia segera mendudukan dirinya di atas meja bersebelahan dengan Hinata.

"Kalian semua kenapa?" tanya Naruto pada semua teman-temannya yang memperhatikan satu-satunya pintu ruang OSIS setelah ia memasukinya. Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto secara tak disengaja mereka menoleh ke arah Naruto secara bersamaan.

"Mana Sasuke? Jangan bilang kalau kalian bertengkar lalu putus!?"

"Ha, ha ha.. Ti-tidak Sakura, kami tidak bertengkar." jawab Naruto gelagapan. "Kami hanya tidak datang bersama, itu saja. Ja-jangan menatapku begitu.." Naruto menarik bahu Hinata dan berusaha bersembunyi pada tubuh kecil itu, berharap tatapan maut Sakura yang bisa membuatnya meleleh karena ketakutan itu berhenti. Tak memperdulikan Hinata yang hampir pingsan karena ulahnya.

**BLETAK**

"AWW.!" Sakura memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau menakuti dia, bodoh.!"

"Pig! Dasar ka-"

"KKYYAAAAAHHHHHH"

Perkataan Sakura terpotong saat suara teriakan menjebol gendang telinganya.

"NEJI-KUN!"

"NEJI-SEMPAI!"

Gadis-gadis yang sejak tadi diam, tenang dan tak terlalu bersuara di dalam ruangan langsung berteriak histeris saat melihat sosok ketua OSIS mereka memasuki tempai itu. Ino pun langsung membuka tas ranselnya.

Neji tersenyum bangga saat mendapati sambutan dari para penggemarnya. Ia duduk diatas meja tak jauh dari Naruto dkk dengan 2 kancing teratas seragamnya yang sengaja dibuka. Membuat mulut orang-orang yang sejak tadi diampun terbuka karena kesal.

"Rasanya ingin kulepas saja telingaku lalu ku taruh didalam tas.! (?)" -Kiba-

"Sial! Kurang cepat! -Ino, dengan bingkisan kecil ditangannya-

"Bukan berita baru kalau kau lambat PIG.!" -Sakura-

"Masih jauh lebih ganteng aku" -Shino, dengan narsisnya-

"Apa katamu JIDAT!?" -Ino-

"Kau ganteng ya, Shino? Aku nggak pernah liat wajahmu tuh!?" -Naruto-

"Apa sih menariknya dia?" -Sai-

"Zzzzz.. Zzzzzz.. Zzzzzzz.." -You_Know_Who-

"Aku sangat gan-" -Shino-

"OHAYOU MINNAAA.!"

Dan sebelum author merubah fic ini menjadi jauh lebih aneh lagi suara sapaan yang memecahkan kaca-kaca jendela itu membungkam sekaligus membuka mulut (?) semua mahkluk Kishi-sensai yang ada di ruangan itu.

Disana, diambang pintu. Berdiri sesosok pemuda ehemkerenehem, seragam yang rapi, rambut hitam yang melawan grafitasi, bermata hitam menawan.

"Ro-Rock Lee.?" hampir semua orang bergumam begitu. Oh, apa tadi author belum sempat katakan 'bermata hitam menawan yang bulat sempurna'?

Hampir tak ada yang berkedip saat melihat penampakan itu. Seorang Rock Lee berpakaian rapi, menanggalkan pakaian kekecilannya dan tersenyum manis, melupakan senyum menawannya yang mampu membutakan mata tikus tanah (?). Oh Kami-sama.. Inikah yang namanya keajaiban?

"Tutup mulutmu dobe! Kau bisa tersedak lalat nanti"

Dengan mata yang masih terfokus pada Rock Lee, Naruto menutup mulutnya.

Connecting-

Processing-

Loading-

Complate.

"Eh, TEME?! Sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

"Hn. Kau terlalu mengagumi karyaku hingga tak menyadari keberadaanku."

"Hu'um! Kau hebat pakai sangat teme!"

Rock Lee berjalan menuju kumpulan teman-temannya. Mencoba mengabaikan Neji dan gadis-gadisnya meski ada sesuatu yang mengiris hatinya. Membuatnya tak sempat melihat mata Neji yang hampir keluar.

"Alis tebal, lihat rambutmu!" Naruto menunjuk rambut ajaib itu. (Melawan grafitasi apa nggak ajaib?)

"Ini Sasuke yang menatanya." ujar Lee lembut. Meski terdengar aneh tapi tetap saja itu manis.

Sasuke tersenyum menyombongkan diri.

"Coba kulihat.." Naruto menyentuh rambut itu. "Walau modelnya sama tapi rambutmu lebih halus dari pada punya teme." celoteh Naruto lagi, memunculkan satu tanduk di dahi Sasuke.

"Aku suka rambutmu, sungguh!" cicit Naruto tak menyadari aura membunuh yang keluar dari tubuh sang kekasih.  
"Tapi sayangnya rambut teme itu sudah jadih kebutuhanku. Aku tidak bisa kalau tak memeluk pantat ayamnya walau cuma sehari." tambah Naruto dengan amat jelasnya.

Suara cempreng Naruto yang memasuki telinga Sasuke, diolah oleh otak jeniusnya dan menghasilkan garis-garis tipis berwarna merah muda yang terlihat jelas karena kulit pucatnya.

'Damn!' maki Sasuke dalam hati bukan karena ia tak suka pengakuan Naruto, tapi karena wajah shock teman-temannya tak berkedip melihat kearahnya yang sudah lebih merah dari pada tomat busuk (?).

**BRUKK**

Rock Lee memutar tubuhnya karena ada yang menabraknya dari belakang.

"Se-senpai?"

"Oh! Maaf, maaf!" orang yang menabrak Lee dari belakang itu membungkuk pertanda permohonan maaf.

'Halo? Ebisu-koi? Ada apa?' suara dari genggaman tangan sang tersangka penabrakan.

"Halo! Ada sedikit kesalahan, nanti kuhubungi lagi! Jaa.." Ebisu menutup panggilan selulernya.

"Maaf, aku tidak hati-hati" sekali lagi Ebisu membungkukkan badannya.

"Tak apa senpai. Biar ku bantu." Lee berjongkok untuk memungut kertas-kertas yang tadi dibawa Ebisu.

Maka kumpulan pelajar itu memungut kertas-kertas yang dengan sangat percaya dirinya berserakan dilantai itu secara berjama'ah, ah tolong lupakan Sasuke yang masih mematung dengan wajah merahnya, Shikamaru yang masih betah berpetualang di dunia mimpi, Hinata yang entah sejak kapan pingsan (kasian nggak ada yang nolongin) serta pasukan Neji Fans yang sama sekali tak peduli.

"Terimakasih.." ucap Ebisu tulus saat menerima kertas-kertas yang berhasil dikumpulkan para adik kelasnya.

"Te-terimakasih.." muncul semburat merah tipis diwajah Ebisu saat menerima ujung kertas yang diberikan Lee.

"Senpai kenapa?" Lee bertanya dengan semangat masa kwatir (?) saat menyadari wajah merah Ebisu dengan ujung kertas lain masih ditangannya.

"Ka-kau wan-wangi.." bertambah merah lagi wajah Ebisu.

"Ah, senpai.. Aku pikir kenapa.." Lee tersenyum manis. "Aku memakai deodorant pemberian Naruto, aku sendiri juga heran kenapa baunya sewangi ini." Lee kembali tersenyum.

"K-kau j-ju-juga ma-manis.." sekarang wajah Ebisu sudah semerah kepiting yang direbus 7x dan diberi saus tomat merah yang sudah busuk (?)

"Se-sempai.." wajah Lee juga ikut memerah karena memang ia tak pernah mendapat pujian seperti itu.

(Author : Hey~ Ayolah.. siapa yang akan memuji Lee manis? *membayangkan penampilan original Rock Lee di Anime Naruto*)

"Wangi?! Manis?! Siapa?! Dia?!" suara baritone penuh dengan nada ejekan itu keluar dengan sangat lancar dari mulut seorang Hyuuga Neji, membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian. Bahkan para Fans-nya mematung karena ucapan itu.

"Kalau jelek ya jelek saja! Kalau aneh ya aneh saja!" Neji melirik dengan ekor matanya. "Apalagi sampai mengubah model rambut dan cara berpakaian, kau malah terlihat jauh lebih an-"

**SRAAKKKK**

Rock Lee melempar kertas-kertas yang belum sepenuhnya diserahkannya pada Ebisu tepat dimuka Neji.

"Brengsek! Puas kau sekarang huh?! Percuma wajahmu tampan tapi hatimu jelek! Brengsek!" Lee lari keluar dari ruangan itu dengan airmata yang mengalir.

Oh, adakah yang bisa membayangkan seperti apa sakitnya mendengar penghinaan dari mulut orang yang dicintai?

Lee terus berlari hingga ia merasa lelah. Ia tak perduli dimana dirinya berada asalkan ia sudah jauh dari Hyuuga brengsek itu.

"Kalau kau tak suka padaku, tak apa. Tak perluh kau mengucapkan kata-kata menyakitkan itu aku akan menjauh darimu. Brengsek! Kenapa aku seperti anak gadis begini?! Brengsekk!" Lee berusaha menghapus airmatanya meski itu percuma.

"Hosh.. Kau- hosh berhenti disitu!"

Rock Lee membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat itu saat melihat siapa orang yang mengejarnya. Lee mencoba mengabaikan orang tersebut dan hendak berlari lagi. Terlambat, orang tersebut sudah menarik tangannya dan menghantamkan punggung Rock Lee pada dinding.

"Menjauh dariku Hyuuga Neji!"

"Dengar aku dulu Lee!"

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku!" Lee masih menangis. Ia mencoba memberontak tapi percuma karena energinya yang tak pernah habis itu menghilang begitu saja.

**CHU~**

Airmata Rock Lee berhenti mengalir. Matanya menatap tak percaya pada bahu sang lawan. Ia tak sepenuhnya bodoh untuk menyadari kecupan ringan dibibirnya.

"Maaf~ Aku tak bermaksud begitu.."

**GREBB**

Kini Lee dapat dengan jelas merasakan detak jantung Neji yang tak teratur saat tubuhnya masuk dalam dekapan sang Hyuuga.

"Aku tak suka melihatmu semanis itu dihadapan orang lain. Aku, sama sekali tak bermaksud menghinamu.." Neji mempererat pelukannya.

"Ne.. Neji..?" Rock Lee masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Aku, aku juga menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu sejak lama" keduannya terdiam "Maaf, maaf tak jujur padamu. Aku hanya takut melukaimu."

Lee mendorong dengan kuat pelukan sepihak Neji hingga terlepas. "Apa maksudmu huh?! Belum puas kau mempermainkanku!? Apa kalau aku mati kau akan berhenti huh!?" airmata kembali terjatuh.

"Tidak! Dengarkan aku dulu." Neji menggengam kedua tangan Lee "Dua minggu lagi, dua minggu lagi aku harus pergi ke London. Aku tak mau menyakitumu, karena itu aku menjauhimu."

"Lo-London?"

Neji kembali memeluk tubuh Lee. "Iya. chichi menyuruhku untuk mempelajari bagaimana dunia bisnis disana bersamanya." Neji mempererat pelukannya "Aku, akupun mencintaimu Lee. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tak ingin melihatmu bersedih karena kepergianku yang entah kapan akan kembali. Karena itu, karena itu aku menjauh darimu. Tapi aku malah membuatmu menangis begini. Maafkan aku." Neji melepas dekapannya untuk melihat wajah Lee.

"Kau mencintaiku itu saja sudah cukup untukku. Kalau kau tak kembali aku yang akan menyusulmu kesana." Lee tersenyum dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Neji.

"Dasar.." Neji tersenyum. 'Tak pernah terpikirkan olehku kalau akan mengucapkan itu.'

Perlahan tapi pasti jarak wajah keduannya menipis. Mempersatukan perasaan yang entah kapan muncul dan tumbuh itu. Kini, hanya tinggal merawat dan menjaganya. Cinta telah bersatu karena memang begitulah seharusnya.

**The End**

**Huwaa..  
Akhirnya selesai juga..  
OOCnya bener-bener gug ketulungan ya?  
Aku juga ngrasa kalo Sasuke aneh banget.. XDD**

**Fic aneh ini muncul saat ingatan masa sekolah berputar dikepala author. :D  
Sebenernya rada sedih juga sihh.. Kan Neji-kun itu milikku T.T #plakk**

**Yup! Author sadari sepenuhnya kalau author amat amatir, karena itu saya mohon dengan sangat review para pembaca..**

**REVIEWW PLEASEE...**

* * *

**OMAKE**

**PRRIITTTTTT**

Suara peluit itu terdengar amat nyaring di salah satu lapangan Konoha High School saat ditiup oleh satu-satunya sensei yang memiliki semangat masa muda meski beliau tak muda lagi.

"BAIKLAH SEMUANNYA MARI KITA MULAI ORAHLAGA HARI INI DENGAN MELAKUKAN PEMANASAN!" ucapnya dengan suara lantang. "DAN SEBAGAI AWAL KALIAN AKAN BERLARI MENGELILINGI LAPANGAN INI SEBANYAK SEPULUH KALI!"

Dan sukses terbelalaklah sudah mata semua pelajar kelas 2-2 itu. Berlari mengelilingi lapangan sepak bola sebanyak 10 kali yang notabene memiliki panjang 100m dan lebar 55m? Oh, tidak bisakah Kami-sama lebih baik lagi dari pada ini?

"SEPULUH KALI!? JANGAN BERCANDA SENSEI!" teriak seorang siswa blonde beriris sebiru langit.

"Naruto benar Guy-sensei! Bagaimana kalau lima puluh kali putaran?"

"KAU GIL-"

"KAU MEMANG MURIDKU LEE! KAU PENUH DENGAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDA! SIAL! SIAL!" Guy-sensei memukul-mukul Lee namun ditangkis dengan muda oleh Rock Lee. "AKU AKAN MENEMANIMU LEE!" Guy-sensei merangkul Lee dan bersama menangis ala air terjun.

"FIGHT!" jawab pemuda berambut mengkilap itu.

"SEKARANG AYO MENUJU ESOK HARI YANG GEMILANG!" Guy-sensei menunjuk matahari yang ada (tepat) di atasnya.

"FIGHT!"

Dan bersamaan dengan jawaban Lee mereka menghilang di telan debu sisa pijakkan kaki mereka. Berlari mengelilingi lapangan itu tepat siang hari. Oh, ya ampunn.. Bolehkah mereka author sebut unik?

"Ha-ah.. Si alis tebal itu.. Sejak Neji pergi dia kembali lagi seperti semula.."

"Hn"

"Aku jadi menyesal memberikan Deodorant Unlimited Edition ku.."

"..."


End file.
